A light emitting element having a light emitting layer between a pair of electrodes is in actual use as a pixel for operating a display device. In recent years, such a light emitting element attracts attention as a light source of a lighting device as well as a display device.
As to a lighting device, sophistication as required for a display device is not particularly required. However, the influence on a lighting device caused due to a defect of one light emitting element is greater. Specifically, a malfunction in which a light emitting element does not emit light, the illuminance is extremely reduced due to a short-circuit of a light emitting element, or the like can be caused.